


Silver Lining

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack didn't really understand why he had trouble attracting the ladies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Lining

Zack didn't really understand why he had trouble attracting the ladies. He was talented, he was built, and he could move. If there was any justice in the universe, he should have a girl on each arm.

But whenever he went dancing, it was Jason that he ended up dancing with. Women would watch them, but when they tried to talk to those same girls after, they would just giggle and wander off.

Even Billy was getting more action than he was. Billy hadn't even seemed interested in Zack's love advice, and Billy was his main man, but there was no way that Billy should be able to do better in the love department than the Zack man.

If there was one silver lining in all of this, it was Jason. When Jason was with him, it didn't seem to matter that neither of them had girlfriends, they could just have a good time together. Jason was always up for dancing or a movie, and Zack was never left alone on Saturday nights.

Usually, Zack didn't even mind. He just wished that he could find a girl that he would have as much fun with as he did with Jason.


End file.
